A New Beginning
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: A little girl is given another chance at life after her resurrection by a certain time walker.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Batman: The Animated Series or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. They belong to their rightful owners. Batman: The Animated Series is owned by DC and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is owned by Man of Action. Both of these do not belong to me. This is a fan-fiction!_

_**Hello guys of the fan-fiction community! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new story, "A New Beginning". I hope you all enjoy this fanfic as much as I did writing it! Oh on a side note, if you guys ever watched the Nostalgia Critic's latest episode, Was Batman: TAS season 4 a Hit or a Miss, I checked out the episode when he mentioned about Robin befriending a little girl named Annie who lost her memory. I won't give you any spoilers throughout the rest - but all I can say that the ending was f**ked up! Don't believe me? Watch the episode yourself! **_

_**The reason why I brought it up was because the episode inspired me to write this fanfic; plus, I checked out the Batman: TAS crossover lists - and guess what. She wasn't mentioned. So, I thought, hey maybe I can write the first fanfic featuring her. So yeah.**_

_**Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Reborn**

It was an empty, busy factory. It was a busy factory, but this factory was the birthplace of one short lived soul. The factory burned in its own fire, drowning in its own structure as the towers that made the factory whole began to collapse upon itself, crashing to the pipes that spilled unknown chemicals. It was hours after Robin, better known as Tim Drake, left the crime scene downcast. The moon shone its nightly light above him, trying as if to reason with him - but it did no good. He was young to understand the sacrifice his friend made. He was too vengeful, deep in thought, wondering if he had the chance to take the man who took his friend's life down - permanently. He had those murderous look in his eye, accompanied by a lone tear snaking its way down his right cheek as he stared out in the window looking at the shining moon above the redden-black skies above the darkened city he remorsefully lives, Gotham. He lied on his bed, chest in pain as he silently sobbed through the cold, deep night.

As he slept through the dark night, there was a sudden flash of blue light. The light wasn't bright enough for young Tim to be waken up, but it was bright enough for him to turn around and moan. When the light disappeared, standing by his doorway was a man, possibly in his late forties. The man wore a lab coat, khaki pants, classy, black shoes, and wore goggles on top of his head. He was a time walker who lived outside of time - an immortal being he called himself, Professor Paradox.

He walked over to the Boy Wonder with his hands behind his back with a small smile across his face as he hummed an oldie tune. Once he got close enough, he stared at him for a moment, as if he was looking for something. Finally, he found the source.

The Professor sighed, "It is very unfortunate for young Tim Drake to sleep knowing the horror he encountered," he chuckled as he swiped a small, brown goo from Tim's left cheek. He puts the goo in a test tube. He chuckled weakly and smiled, but before he left, he looked at the poor young Robin. He rubbed the boy's head and disappeared in a faint, white light. And when the light died out, Tim rolled to the left, groaning in intense, emotional pain. He curled up to a ball and sobbed lightly.

* * *

It was the middle of the night by the curved, railed road on the mountain side. The moon was out and it was clear. You could see the stars out up at night from the Big Dipper to the brightest star in the night sky, Venus. It was the middle of fall in this cool November night.

Lying on the ground, sleeping without wonder was a little girl with black hair who wore worn-out clothing: a pair of black shoes, a pale yellow shirt, a black skirt, white socks, and a burgundy-ish jacket. She groaned as she tried to cover herself from the cool air.

Suddenly, light shined up ahead. The girl began to open her bright, brown eyes. She was wide-eyed. She scanned her new environment and wondered to herself, "How'd I get here". As the light grew opaque, so was her vision. From her blurred vision, all she could grasp was that there was a black and green car. Getting out of the car was a teenaged boy with raven black hair, more like her. The boy was muscular in stature and had brown eyes. He wore a long-sleeved gray shirt under a black shirt, and wore blue jeans. He closed the door and approached her.

From there - her vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new chapter for the story, "New Beginnings". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And what are your thoughts on the first chapter? Do you think that the story is going to be good, typical, or just down right bad? Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu!_

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Ben 10: Ultimate Alien or Batman the Animated Series. They belong to their rightful owners. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is owned by Man of Action and Batman the Animated Series is owned by DC. This is a fan-fiction._

**_Hello there guys of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "A New Beginning". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

_**Where Am I?**_

The next day in the clear autumn morning, birds chirped outside of the window sill, singing their early tunes for their families and cousins, flying off to the distance to meet and play. It all started in a room, it was a little cluttered and unorganized, but it was a bit cramped - a little roomy, but cramped at a sense. There were posters of cars from left to right. The television stand was across the room, accompanied by a small queue of picture frames of a young boy and his father.

Sleeping on the bed soundly was the little girl, the little girl she goes by the name of Annie. She was in this cramped little room belonging to someone she doesn't know - at least not yet at least. She began to open her eyes. Her eyes squinted, confused even. She jumped in terror, scared even as she crawled herself into a ball, locking her legs around her arms and shivered. She scanned the area; it was noticeably quiet here. Though the room was messy, it had to belong to some thug - not to mention _him_. Not wanting to find out, she got out of bed and ran to the door.

She was in a short hallway from where she saw pictures after pictures of the young boy growing up from where he was with his father to him being a young man hanging out with some young woman and a young man. When she reached the end of the hallway, she was in the living room. The room was fair in size, the couches were practically small. The room shared a border with the kitchen, only separated by the counter. This had to be an illusion. Just after what she did, this had to be an illusion.

Annie looked around, curious even. There was no one there. Not anywhere. Not a single soul in sight. So why was she here? This was all too confusing for her to comprehend.

She saw the front door ahead, she headed towards it - until she heard a clank from the back. She repelled her hand from the knob and directed her head to the back to where she heard the sound.

CLANK!

She hesitated for a moment before she moved further. She glanced at the door and then back at the direction to where she heard the sound. She had two choices, but each choice had two different consequences. As the sheer sound ranged again from the back, she took her chance to see what was in the back. Maybe in environments that are eerily, gravely quiet, you'll never know what's going catch your way. You just don't - including for poor little Annie.

She was at the doorway between the halls and the garage. In the garage, she saw a black and green dodge from the back view - ad in front of that was the bright outside world. This rose the question, where was she?

This wasn't Gotham, that's possibly the only place she knew - and if she knew Metropolis, that won't be it, because this area was almost completely silent. So again, where was she?

Annie walked deeper into the garage and looked around. She saw the typical tools for the garage: saws, wrenches, hammers, nuts/bolts, etc. As she headed towards the light, she accidentally tripped on someone's knee.

"Yowch!" said a masculine tone in angry voice, "Watch it Tenny..."

The boy puled himself out from underneath his car to see a little girl on the ground, groaning in pain. The boy became wide-eyed and got up.

"Whoa, whoa - you're okay?" he asked, approaching Annie gently.

Annie said nothing as she got up, but when she did, she took a frightening stance. She panted in fear - fearing that it could be one of _his _clones - or worse.

"Kid?" the boy asked, approaching her pretty closely.

Annie took no chances to greet - she took the chance to run.

"Kid!" yelled the boy wide-eyed again, "Oh crap."

The boy placed his stuff down and began his pursuit.

...

Meanwhile on the front yard by a house not too far lived the boy who wore his trademark green jacket with the number 10 emblemized to the left who wore a short-sleeved, black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He had emerald-green eyes and short brown hair. This was the famous superhero that goes by the name of Ben Tennyson, also known as Ben 10, the hero who bore the most powerful weapon through the galaxy called the Ultimatrix.

Ben was helping his father with the leaves until suddenly he received a call from his best friend Kevin.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Yo, Tennyson! Remember the girl I texted you about?" Kevin asked.

"Girl?" Ben was confused, "What girl? I don't remember anything about a little girl?"

"You mean you didn't check that urgent message?"

Ben had a stupefied look across his face.

"Oh, sorry," said Ben apologetically, "My phone was off last night because I wanted to catch..."

"Don't bother with the excuses, just come over here and help me out!" Kevin panted, "Man she's fast. She's going to get herself hurt! Go hero and help me now!"

His friend hung up.

"Is everything okay Ben?" Ben's father asked.

"I hope so," said Ben as he lifted up his left arm where he bore the Ultimatrix.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the second chapter for the story, "A New Beginning". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Batman the Animated Series or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "A New Beggining". I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I know. But I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**First Meeting**

Poor little Annie ran as fast as she could from the strange man pursuing her. She was blinded by the bright light before her, shining above her like the heavens above her. She wasn't used to the light that much. Once she lost the strange man, she collapsed to her knees and panted. She looked back and saw no one - until she turned back around.

She yelped as she bore sight at a blue and black humanoid with flashy green eyes with an hourglass emblem on the chest. The forehead area looked like the creature was wearing a black mask.

"Are you the little girl?" the creature asked quickly.

Annie nodded out of fear and backed away very slowly - only to bump into Kevin.

"Whoa easy there," said Kevin, trying to be as gentle as possible, trying to soothe the little girl, "Everything's okay."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Where's Robin?" Annie asked, worried about her lost friend.

"Robin? Who's Robin?" the blue creature asked out of curiosity, "Is he your brother?"

Annie backed away, even though the two boys tried and are still trying their best to soothe her, Kevin and the blue creature, who goes by the name of FastTrack were pretty careful on how they approached her.

Annie backed away, she was pretty close on defending herself until...

"Guy?" a teenaged girl butted in.

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Batman the Animated Series or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "A New Beggining." I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Green and Red**

Annie backed away, even though the two boys tried and are still trying their best to soothe her, Kevin and the blue creature, who goes by the name of FastTrack were pretty careful on how they approached her.

Annie backed away, she was pretty close on defending herself until...

"Guys?" a teenaged girl butted in.

The young woman had flowing red hair tied up in a pony tail, emerald-green eyes, wore a black, short-sleeved vested shirt with a long-sleeved red shirt undernieth, black skirt, leggings, and high heels. Her eyes were locked on the three, but mainly at Annie who she was unfamiliar at seeing.

"Guys?" Gwen's question was directed to Ben and Kevin who were frosen in place, especially Kevin, "Who's this?"

Ben had no clue on who the girl was, he didnt even ask Kevin before he went hero of the girl's name. Kevin was stump as well too. Kevin began his eplanation at the both of them while Annie stood absolutely still.

As Kevin began his say so of the matter, Annies eye was locked on Ben as a surge of green light engulfs him from his chest throughout until he was nothing more than a mere boy. Annie was pretty shocked about that. It kinda reminded her of something, but she couldn't remember what.

"Wait, so you just found this girl on the street?" Gwen asked, curiously, "Was she hurt?"

"I was about to ask her the same thing, before she ran off," Kevin said.

After their discussion, Ben directed his attention to Annie who was now gone.

"And here we go of chasing the wild goose," said Ben.

Kevin panicked, "She's going to get herself killed!"

"Don't worry Kevin, she's not..." once she showed Kevin a piece of Annie's DNA, she noticed that the hair, was no longer hair.

"Is that...mud?" Ben asked.

Gwen had a confused look, wanting to question about it later, she scanned the mud to see where she went - after all she was a little girl that Kevin found lying on the middle of the road in the pitch-black of night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Read and Review_


End file.
